


whether near or far (i am always yours)

by beans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and stuff, Kinda, M/M, also a blow job, boyfriends aw, louis is obsessed with flappy bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans/pseuds/beans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis downloads flappy bird and ruins his own life</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	whether near or far (i am always yours)

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is this

It’s all Niall’s fault, really.

Louis was minding his own business on the couch of their shared dressing room. Niall was sitting across the room on the carpet with his back against the wall. Louis kept hearing Niall curse under his breath whenever his phone made a noise that sounds like a cartoon character getting punched.

After the fifth time Niall said something like, “ _God fucking damnit you stupid fucking bird I’ll beat your ass_ ”, Louis was curious as to why Niall was getting so pissed for no God damn reason.

“Ni? What the hell are you doing?”

Niall grunts in response. His phone makes a _ding!_ noise and Niall proceeds to punch the air and yell, “Suck it, bitch!”

Louis rolls his eyes and gets off the couch to walk over to where Niall is now sprawled out on the floor with his legs in the air like a teenage girl. He reaches down and plucks the phone right out of Niall’s hand.

“What the fuck, Lou?! I was about to beat my high score! Fuck!” Niall says before he kicks at Louis’ leg. Louis snorts.

He takes a look at the screen and laughs. There’s an 8-bit design of a little bird face-down on the ground with a score of 1. Niall’s high score is 4.

Louis pressed his thumb on the touch screen to where it says, “OK” and hears the game make a _woosh_ noise as it goes to its homepage.

“Flappy Bird?” He reads. Niall groans.

He presses start and laughs when Niall mutters into the carpet, _“If you fucking beat my high score I’ll shave your eyes brows off, damnit.”_

The game is stupid as Hell, really. All you do is tap the screen and help this little digitalized bird fly past a series of pipes. It’s simple…kinda.

Well, not for Louis.

They have two minutes until they go on a talk show and Louis is in the bathroom with the door locked, Niall’s phone cradled in his hands. Lou, their hairdresser, is banging on the door and threatening Louis with things like, _“If you don’t get out here right now I’ll put Lux’s dirty diapers under your pillows!”_

He comes out of the bathroom with 30 seconds to spare and makes a run towards the stage. He tells himself to download the game on his own phone when they’re done with the interview.

It all goes downhill from there.

 

-

 

He downloads the game, of course. And he sits beside Harry on the ride back to the hotel they’re staying at for a few days. He has his phone in his left hand and Harry’s hand in his right.

They’re sharing headphones and listening to Harry’s playlist called, “ _songs louis likes but i don’t really like but he does so we can listen to them”_ and Harry’s humming along to the chorus of Migraine by Twenty One Pilots when Louis kicks his leg out and yells, “Fuck! Fucking _shit_! Call my Mum, Harry, I’m pissed.”

Harry pauses the song and says, “Why? Did she text you something? Is Lottie pregnant?”

Louis smacks him. “No? Lottie isn’t _pregnant_ , you prick. It’s this fucking game!”

“What game? Why should I call your Mum?”

“Flappy birds-”

Niall groans from the seat behind him.

“-And because I’m fucking pissed! I can’t get passed, like, fif- fifteen? Yeah, fifteen fucking _pipes_. I’m losing my mind.” Louis shouts. Harry puts his hand over Louis’ mouth and forces his head onto his shoulder.

“Shh, baby. It’s okay. We can get through this.” He says, staring down at Louis with wide and loving eyes. Louis almost forgets to smack him.

Louis gives up on the game after a few more minutes of Harry fake crying and apologizing profusely to him, saying things like, _“I’m sorry, Lou. Please don’t leave me. I’ll change. You can call me Flappy, if that helps.”_

He’s rubbing his thumb against Harry’s and singing along to a song off the playlist when he hears a _woosh_ noise come from behind him and his eyes widen. He hears a few _dings!_ And then the familiar punching noise. The noise that haunts his dreams.

“Stop thinking out loud. That noise doesn’t haunt your dreams. It’s just a game.” Zayn says from the other side of Harry.

Louis lifts his head off of Harry’s shoulder to look over at Zayn and say, “Hey, fuck you, man!” before lying back down. Harry pats his leg and kisses his temple. Louis snuggles in closer when Harry starts humming The End of All Things by Panic! At The disco. He definitely doesn’t dream of that game. Definitely.

 

-

 

The next day, Louis and Harry are lounging around their shared hotel room, watching a bit of shit reality TV when they hear a crash come from next door and Niall yell, “Fucking _damnit_! I’m done! I’m so fucking done!”

Louis nods and yells back, “Me too, mate.”

Niall bangs on the wall and yells a bunch of curse words before Harry reaches for the remote and turns the volume up louder. He spares a glance at Louis, who’s sitting right beside him, and smiles widely at him when he sees he’s already looking back.

“I’m bored.” Louis says.

“Hi bored, I’m Har-”

“Can I suck you off?”

Harry shrugs. “Sure.”

Ten minutes later, Louis’ mouth is full of Harry’s cock when his phone vibrates on the bedside table. He pulls off and Harry groans.

“Lou- fuck, c’mon.” Harry moans. Louis ignores him and checks his phone.

“Damnit.” He curses.

“What?”

“Niall texted me. He said, ‘ _liam beat your highscore in flappy birds continue with the blowjob cheers mate.’_ Well fuck.”

Harry looks at Louis incredulously. “Are you going to continue or do I have to go whack it in the shower while you play that damn game?”

Louis doesn’t respond. Harry goes to the bathroom when he hears a _ding!_ come from Louis’ phone.

 

-

 

Louis has a ‘date’ with Eleanor the next day. He only agreed to take her shopping for a few hours and rolled his eyes when she insisted they went to Paris instead.

“I’m not going to fucking _Paris_. What the hell?”

“I think it’ll be good publicity! The city of love and what not.” She says innocently.

Louis scoffs. “You think it’ll be good for your wallet when you get paid at the end of the month-”

“Louis!” Harry scolds. Eleanor rolls her eyes and says, “Fine.”

Harry walks Louis back to their room and asks, “Why can’t you at least act like you enjoy her company, babe?”

“Why should I? It should be _you_ that I hold hands with and take shopping in Paris. I don’t like her.”

Harry’s face softens. “Just play Flappy Birds to pass the time. It’s only for a few hours. Then when you come back we can cuddle and watch porn or something.”

Louis laughs and slaps his boyfriends’ chest.

“You’re great.”

“I know.”

 

About an hour after Louis leaves, Harry gets a text.

**Louis TomLOVEson:** _this fucking fake mario game is giving me anxiety this bird doesn’t even look like a bird its a baked potato with wings_

He replies: _you’ll live_

Louis sends him a video of him sitting on a bathroom floor of a restaurant. The camera is ridiculously close to Louis’ face as he whispers directly into his phones’ microphone.

_“I’ve been sitting on this floor for ten minutes. Eleanor made me buy her a bracelet that says Mrs. Louis Tomlinson on it. I have passed twenty-nine pipes. That is all. I love you.”_

Harry replies with a video of him jacking off. Louis sends back a bunch of angry red-faced emoji’s.

 

-

 

On stage a few days later, Louis announces to the crowd that he has passed forty-seven pipes on Flappy Birds. He looks so proud when the crowd roars back at him.

Harry rolls his eyes when Niall yells, “You _cheated_! You made Harry help you!”

Liam and Zayn laugh into their microphones when Harry says, “Lies! I did no such thing! He did it all himself.”

Louis looks at Niall smugly and blows a kiss towards Harry. The crowd roars even louder.

 

-

 

That night after Harry gifted Louis with some _congrats you beat your high score on flappy birds_ sex, Louis deletes the game from his phone.

Harry snuggles in towards his boyfriend and kisses his bare shoulder.

“Why’d you delete it, babe?”

“It fucking _sucks_ , that’s why. It’s consumed my whole life for the past five days. Let’s have sex again.”

Harry giggles and crawls on top of Louis. He kisses down Louis’ chest and looks up to see Louis on his phone, tilting it side to side.

“What are you doing?”

“Liam told me to download a game called Temple Run. It’s easy as fuck.”

Harry rolls off of him and sighs. Louis locks his phone and cuddles up next to him.

“Don’t worry. You’ll always be my number one.”

“Always?”

“Until a new game comes out, yeah.”

Harry closes his eyes and smiles. “Okay, I’ll take it. Thanks. You’re my number one also.”

“I figured.” Louis says happily.

 


End file.
